


Duty of Care

by Cali_se



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Fred takes care of Morse, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, unspoken feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morse goes home sick. Thursday goes with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duty of Care

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt chart. Prompt: Attentive

It was an open and shut case: Morse was sick. Too sick to have dragged himself in to work, too sick to sit at a desk, and certainly too sick to be haring around Oxford looking for crooks. 

Endeavour had taken some persuading, but Fred was far more stubborn than he was when pushed and had won in the end, placing an arm around Morse’s slender waist to lead him outside. “This looks a lot like flu to me. You’re going home to bed, lad. No arguments, all right?”

***

Fred could sense the fever-heat from the young man’s body as he helped him into bed. The linen held the scent of him: his clothes, his hair, his skin.

“Do you need anything?” Fred asked, smoothing Endeavour’s hair from his forehead with a cool damp cloth. Endeavour shook his head as his eyes closed. 

“I’ll hang about for a bit, anyway,” Fred whispered. “All right?” 

When no answer came, Fred settled into a chair, took out his pipe, and tried not to analyse why he found it so comforting to be there, and why the only thing he wanted to do at that precise moment in time was watch Endeavour sleep.


End file.
